Miel y Limón
by Helrika
Summary: Me llamo Hinata, soy una dulce chica con el sueño de ser enfermera. * Me encanta la miel con leche tibia. * Soy Naruto, un tipo alegre, gritón e hiperactivo. ¡Algún día seré el presidente! * Adoro el limón con sal. * - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - Hicieron un suave preparado de miel y limón. Juntos. - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - NaruHina.
1. Capítulo 1

Miel y Limón.

Lunes 20 de Abril de 1998.

EL día estaba oscuro como un pozo de petróleo, tal vez porque eran más de las seis de la tarde, algunas estrellas adornaban suavemente el firmamento. No se veían ni señas de la luna; abrí la puerta de mi coche, luego de unos cuantos intentos, tiré mi maletín y algunos papeles en asiento del copiloto. ¡Vaya día! Odiaba este trabajo tan aburrido, ¿quién demonios quería ser empresario? Las cuentas me estaban volviendo loco, esa secretaria de cabellos rubios era una inepta y sólo pasaba mirándose al espejo. Ni yo mismo tenía idea de por qué había elegido el trabajo, ah, sí, ¡quería ser presidente! ¡Qué fiasco!

—¡Naruto! —gritó a mis espalda Sakura, al voltearme vislumbré su largo cabello rosado y sus hermosos ojos verdes.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¡Es terrible! ¡Sasuke…!

—¿Ese idiota? ¿Ahora qué hizo?

—¡Oí que intentó robarle la novia a Kiba!

—¿Mi secretaria?

—¡Sí!

—Ese bastardo no aprende. —Fruncí el ceño, realmente era su quinta o sexta víctima del mes.

—Kiba y él se dieron una golpiza.

Casi se me había olvidado ese gran detalle, mi amiga Sakura Haruno siempre se entera de todo lo que pasa en unos mil kilómetros a la redonda, no por nada es una famosa reportera, sin embargo no se conforma con eso y sigue estudiando modismo.

—Naruto, pareces distraído. —Gruñó ella muy enojada— ¿Acaso aún no superas lo de tu última noviecita?

—¡Ja,ja,ja! Debes estar soñando.

—Tú sabes que aunque Tenten es hermosa, nunca me amó y yo tampoco sentí nada por ella.

—Ajá y mi cabello es teñido.

—Si no tienes nada importante que decirme, me voy.

Volteé mi cuerpo dándole la espalda, me senté en el asiento del piloto y encendí el auto, ella se despidió con un gesto, aunque podía notar lo furiosa que estaba. Otro día le pediría disculpas.

Conduje hasta mi apartamento, un sencillo cuarto con lo básico: un baño, unos sillones, una cama, una cocina, un refrigerador y una televisión. Me tiré en sillón, coloqué mi maleta y algunos trabajos pendientes en una pequeña mesita que había frente al sofá, agarré el mando de la televisión y la encendí, pasé los canales sin prestarles gran atención, al poco rato me quedé dormido.


	2. Capítulo 2

Martes 21 de Abril de 1998.

¡Tarde, voy tarde! No puedo creerlo, es la primera cosa importante que me pide mi padre que haga en muchos años y yo voy tarde. ¡Pensé que a los 19 años ya era más que madura como para llegar tarde! Corrí como una loca desquiciada, estaba asustada, me faltaba el aire y apenas podía mantenerme en pie, me subí en el primer ascensor que tuve en frente y comencé a acomodarme mi vestido, los tacones me iban a matar y el escote me parecía demasiado provocador, no podía evitar sonrojarme. ¡Por qué Tenten me obligaba a vestirme así!

Llené de aire mis pulmones, peiné mi melena azabache con los dedos mientras intentaba no desesperarme con el molesto ruido que producía el ascensor. ¡Espero que el tipo sea bastante amable, sino ya estoy muerta!

Cuando la puerta se abrió, salí como toda una empresaria, bueno, eso deseara, realmente temblaba y tenía la cara pálida. Hablé con una mujer hermosa de cabellos color mostaza y unos hermosos ojos verde musgo.

—Ah, vienes buscando a ese vago de Shikamaru, será mejor que tomes asiento, uno bien cómodo.

La miré sin comprender sin palabras, ella extendió su mano señalándome un pequeño sofá de color beige, dejé que mi cuerpo cayera sobre el cómodo y mullido mueble, solté un suave suspiro. Tendría un largo día; luego de media hora de estar hablando con Temari, sí llegué a conocer tan bien a la muchacha que hasta sabía su edad y algunos gustos que tenía. Era unos años mayor que yo, tenía veintiocho años, aunque seguía pareciendo terriblemente joven, tal vez de diecisiete.

—Mujer, ¿qué demonios haces desde tan temprano? —Preguntó un chico moreno de ojos cafés, cabello negro atado en una coleta alta, tiene cierto parecido a una piña.

—¡Serás vago! —le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al pobre tipo— ¡Esta niña lleva esperándote un largo rato!

—Menuda molestia. —Rezongó el chico, me pareció un poco violenta la manera en que Temari había tratado al pobre tipo.

Ellos se miraron ligeramente, Shikamaru soltó un bostezo y abrió una gran puerta, luego habló con uno calmado.

—Pasa a mi oficina.

Asentí con la cabeza, elevé mi cuerpo del sillón y caminé detrás él, así me adentré en su oficina, era bastante sencilla, decorada con los colores blanco y negro. Un diseño que nunca falla.

—¿Se puede saber qué la trae por acá, Hinata?

—Mi padre me envió a recoger unos documentos —contesté con la voz temblorosa, él soltó un gruñido y luego me extendió un puño de hojas.

—Para que le sean útiles a su padre debe ir primero donde la señorita Ino Yamanaka, ella tiene los sellos que le hacen falta.

—Gracias. —Sonreí dulcemente mientras hacía una leve reverencia, cuando salí de la oficina me despedí de la amigable Temari, seguidamente llamé a Neji, quien me dijo lo mismo que Shikamaru. No tenía más opción que ir a donde esa tal Ino, pero aún tenía más trabajos pendientes, entre ellos una charla con Tsunade sobre mi carrera de enfermería y recoger una ropa que me había pagado a hacer hace algún tiempo.

Una vez afuera del edificio me topé con un sol resplandeciente, un calor infalible y un extraño olor a rosas. Alcé mis orbes claros, noté una gran floristería y entonces supe que el tenue perfume provenía de ahí. Reí suavemente, casi había olvidado ir a donde Tsunade.

Recorrí algunas calles hasta llegar a la academia de enfermería, saludé a algunas conocidas que andaban empezando sus carreras y sentí una gran tristeza, me alegraba por ellas, pero yo había quedado atrás, perdí mi primer cuatrimestre por culpa de una pelea con mi padre. El afirmó que no me pagaría la carrera de enfermería, que la pagara yo sola y eso estaba tratando de hacer.

—Hinata —habló una mujer rubia con aspecto juvenil, unos pechos grandes y unos ojos color miel—, ¡querida! , ¡Qué gusto verte!

—El gusto es mío, señorita Tsunade.

Eso de decirle señorita aún después de saber su edad es una larga historia, sonreí al recordar esa vieja anécdota. ¡Era casi imposible creer que una médica tan famosa fuera la presidenta!

—¿Quieres pasar un rato? —Asentí con la cabeza, ella esbozó algo similar a una sonrisa mientras hice una suave reverencia.

Hablamos de algunas cosas triviales, también sobre su cargo y sobre mi carrera, discutimos un poco sobre pedir una beca y sobre trabajar como auxiliar en algún hospital para poder ganarme algo de dinero, la charla se extendió más de lo que debía y sin darme cuenta ya era de noche. Esa noche recibí muchos reclamos por parte de mi padre, no obstante intenté arreglar el error diciéndole que mañana iría a buscar a la joven Yamanaka, tampoco le hizo mucha gracia, pero aceptó. Neji me dio un sermón de los más largos en la historia de la vida y Tenten, mi cuñada, me comentó que mi primo andaba de malas pulgas porque ella había decidido encelarlo haciéndose novia de un chico, no mencionó mucho al respecto, nada más que él era muy amable y alegre, que había decido ayudarla a conquistar a ese trozo de hielo de Neji Hyuuga.

**Nahi Shite: **¡Muchas gracias bella, es genial verte por aquí! Espero no decepcionarte, asdf.

**Dark side of everyone: **¡Hola, muchas gracias por comentar! ¡Es genial saber que tengo apoyo!

Espero les guste este capítulo. Además, sería genial obtener más reviews~


	3. Capítulo 3

Miércoles 22 de Abril de 1998.

Ayer había sido mi día de descanso, ni mi secretaria objetó un pero cuando le di el día libre, seguro iba a darse un vuelta con Kiba o a ponerle los cuernos con Sasuke, da igual, no me interesa mucho que digamos, mientras no lleguen a montarme un alboroto a mi empresa, por mí que se agarren a golpes y se maten por una mujer como ella.

Por culpa de mi improvisto día de descanso tenía trabajo acumulado, no era tan malo, pero sí muy aburrido. ¡Por no mencionar que la maldita de su secretaria no había llegado! ¡Es que ni yo, ni yo me di vacaciones y eso que bebí hasta decir basta! No es que fuera alcohólico, ni mucho menos, tampoco estaba despechado, sino que ese estúpido de Jiraya no me dejó en paz hasta que comencé a tomar.

Tiré algunos papeles sobre mi escritorio, estaba muy irritado, ¿a qué horas iría a llegar esa mujer? ¿Llegaría tan siquiera? ¡Joder, el día iba a ser duro! ¡Trabajar, trabajar!

Demonios, ya llevaba casi cuatro horas revisando mil y un cuentas. Mi humor iba decayendo, mis ojos azules se fatigaban y movía las piernas de forma inquieta mientras taladraba mi escritorio con un bolígrafo; el estrés me estaba dominando, no dejaba de pasarme las manos por la frente hasta rozar mi cabello rubio. Me despojé de mi corbata, abrí un poco mi camisa y me deshice de mi saco.

Salí de mi oficina en busca de aire fresco, tal vez eran las tres o cuatro de la tarde y yo seguía sin haber almorzado nada. Escuché el ruidillo molesto que produce el ascensor cuando llega a su destino, volteé inconscientemente mis ojos hacia él y lo que vi me dejó boquiabierto: una mujer de cabellos azulados, ocelos que parecían ser blancos, una piel tan clara que parecía de seda y un cuerpo, que ¡dios mío! No tenía comparación, sus pechos se veían enormes y el escote de la blusa mostraba más de lo que se debería ver, su cintura pequeña que era bien marcada por un fajón y sus caderas que se apreciaban en aquel ajustado pantalón azul pegado a sus piernas, unos diminutos zapatos de tacón adornaban sus pies. Ahogué un suspiro, tenía la garganta seca y podía evitar lamerme los labios ante aquella criatura perfecta.

Ella dio un paso para salir del elevador, pero tropezó y como acto de reflejo la atajé entre mis brazos. La pelinegra agradeció con una reverencia y sus mejillas arreboladas, mis orbes se desviaron a sus pechos y la mujer tan inocente era tan inocente que no se dio cuenta.

—Buenos días —saludó con una voz suave y dulce como la miel— ¿Se encuentra la señorita Ino Yamanaka?

—No, mi secretaria no vino a trabajar hoy. —Dije con el mismo tono alegre que uso siempre.

—Ah, —noté cierta desilusión en sus ojos y como sus pechos subían y bajaban a un apresurado compás, parecía agitada— ya veo.

—¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? —inquirí e inmediatamente clavó aquellas joyas blanquecinas en mí.

—No sé… —susurró ella algo apenada— es que no sé si usted pueda ponerle los sellos que le hacen falta a un documento.

No puede evitar reírme, claro que podía, es más, simplemente podía firmar y escribirle un pequeño recado autentificando que era mío y cualquier compañía lo aceptaría. No por nada era un gran empresario. ¿Qué traía a esa señorita por estos rumbos? Unos simples sellos que hubiera puesto su secretaria, agradeció a los cielos que esa rubia irritante no había llegado hoy, sino se hubiera perdido la grandiosa vista.

—¿No puede? —insistió un poco triste y con la voz medio quebrada, la vi moverse un poco incómoda y suspirar levemente, para luego quedarme perdido en sus ojos, que por alguna extraña razón se me hacían conocidos.

—Claro que sí —afirmé—, será un placer hacerlo, señorita… —guardé silencio pues no sabía su nombre, esperaba que ella me lo dijera de buena voluntad.

—Muchas gracias.

Sólo esas palabras brotaron de su boca, me extrañé un poco, la invité a pasar a mi oficina, firmé las hojas y coloqué los sellos que hacían falta. Intenté iniciar una conversación con la joven chica, quise empezar por preguntarle cosas que no la fueran a asustar, se veía frágil y asustadiza.

—¿Cómo se encuentra?

Cuando entendió mi pregunta abrió sus ojos de par en par, dudo un poco en si debía contestar, jugó levemente con sus manos y sus mejillas se tornaron coloradas, aunque al final optó por hablar:

—Bien… —dibujó una tenue sonrisilla en su cara y sus labios me llamaron mucho la atención— y ¿usted?

—Bien, también.

No entendía por qué no podía hablar tanto como de costumbre, si después de todo siempre hablo hasta por los codos. Me reí, claro, mi mente estaba muy concentrada en otra cosa, por no decir un par de pechos bien grandes y que se veían muy suaves; volví a entablar una conversación con ella, estaba vez algo más sencillo y al final terminé contándole mil y un cosas, que quería ser presidente, que odiaba este trabajo y la pelinegra sólo escuchaba atenta, para luego dar alguna pequeña opinión con su voz sutil que era opacada por la mía. Eran tan tímida y tan callada aquella dulce mujer. Tenía que admitirlo, un poco menor que yo, bueno, algo menor que yo. Sin embargo aún tengo 25 años.

Al pasar un rato le entregué el documento, le pedí que la próxima vez que necesitara algo viniera directamente a mí. Salió de una manera torpe que la hacía ver terriblemente sensual, realmente tengo un problema grave; pasadas las ocho de la noche me regresé a mi casa en mi auto, llegué y tiré mi saco al suelo, desaté mi corbata y abrí mi camisa, me eché en sillón hasta quedarme dormido, luego de una larga mataron de películas.

**Nahi Shite:** Jajaja, lo sé. Era el único que podría ser así de... peculiar. (?) Y Temari furiosa, siempre tan dulce. Gracias por leer, bella :)

**Tsuki**: Sí, vaya que vive apurada Hinata. Quien la viese. Gracias por lees, linda. :)

**Antonella**: Espero que te parezca bien esa forma de conocerse. Claro, la tuvo, pero eso son algunos detallitos. Ojalá hayas disfrutado de la conti. Gracias por leer. Besos~ :)


End file.
